User talk:TNeck
Dead Rising/Duke crossover Intro idea: Hey, TNeck, my idea for an intro to this crossover idea is Chuck going to a press conference/award ceremony for taking town the Phenotrans conspiracy. He tries to say a speech to the crowd, but when seeing flashbacks of the psychopaths he fought in Fortune City, he starts crying before he can finish his speech. The crowd starts to worry, as Chuck is saying some of the psycho's names, and then he apologizes for failing to save said psychos. This gets the crowd worried even more. Chuck then spots both of Duke's girls amongst the crowd, and this makes Chuck snap and get angry for some reason, and then he pulls out a revolver and successfully shoots at both of Duke's girls. The crowd then panics. Even Duke himself is a bit shocked and terrified about Chuck going crazy. However, Duke thinks "Hmm, maybe I should just try to negotiate with Chuck Greene." What do you think of this idea so far? Why do you think Chuck Greene snapped in the intro? in mind that Katey is still alive in my fanfic idea. And what reason would Duke still want to let Chuck Greene live despite what he just did in the intro? TNeck's response: You seem to be very interested in making Chuck crazy in your story. I have no idea why Chuck snapped, especially if Katey is still alive. Aside from the non-canon OTR (in which Katey is dead), he showed no signs of craziness during the Dead Rising 2 series of games. At times, it felt like Chuck actually enjoyed killing some of the psychopaths. Why would he suddenly cry over killing a dude like Randy Tugman? If Chuck shot the Holsom Twins, Duke is probably going to want to kill him. Otherwise, Duke would've reasoned with the Alien Queen when her cronies impregnated and killed the Holsoms in Duke Nukem Forever. Duke isn't the type of guy that would reason with anyone who kills his babes. If you want a believable reason for Duke to reason with Chuck, then you need to have Chuck fire off a few warning shots (at the ceiling) instead of at the Holsom Twins. Alternate end to my intro idea: Chuck started to feel guilty over killing most the psychos he fought against. He now felt that he was no better than people like TK and Leon Bell. In fact, Chuck thought that he was even worse than them. so then Chuck pulled out a sample of the zombie virus and threatened to infect himself with it. However Duke would not allow that, and tries to negotiate with him. When Chuck tells Duke that this is an acceptable death, Duke tells Chuck: "No way, buddy, and as I recall, you told Brandon that zombification is no solution at all." Chuck then says "But I'm no better than the psychos or the zombies. Hell, I destroyed the very company that had the potential to heal loved ones." Duke then says "And yet Phenotrans didn't" Chuck then finally calms down, and tosses the zombie virus sample to a group of EDF Hazmat officers that seemingly came out of nowhere The Hazmat officers take the zombie virus sample. he puts his hands in the air and asks Duke if he's under arrest, then Duke answers no. General Duke tells Chuck "We have plenty of grief counselors at the EDF, but do you mind if I try, after all you're the closest thing I ever had to a big brother." Duke then fully calms down Chuck by saying a list of all the good deeds that happened in Fortune City thanks to "A certain motocross champ" And who might that be?" Chuck asked curiously. Duke then answers "That would be you, Chuck." Chuck says that he's starting to think of himself as a pussy. So then Duke decides to cheer Chuck up by showing him the corpse of Leon Bell. How's this alternate ending to my intro idea? And what do you think Duke could say to Chuck as he is showing Chuck the corpse of Leon Bell? TNeck's response: Where did Chuck get the virus sample from? It seems weird that a guy that's distraught about his daughter's viral infection would be carrying around a virus of his own. It'd be kinda like someone wearing the bullet (of an enemy) that killed his friend in war as an earring. It's glorifying the enemy, not the friend. One thing you've haven't really made clear is if Chuck and Duke are already longtime buddies when your story begins, as opposed to meeting for the first time. I'm assuming they are already supposed to be buddies from the get-go, because I doubt Duke Nukem would tell a stranger he just met that he's like a big brother. That, and Duke would have no way of knowing what Chuck told Brandon if they just met. If you add something to the intro that acknowledges that Chuck is Duke's longtime friend, that will help. As for Duke showing Chuck the corpse of Leon Bell... that does sound like a badass thing Duke would do, but how would he? As Ending A of Dead Rising 2 stated, "Unable to effectively deal with the Fortune City outbreak, the U.S. Government dispatched a squadron of bombers to level Fortune City, erasing all traces of life, both alive and undead." Even if the government decided to recover Leon Bell's body... why would they have it laying around at a press conference for the public to see instead of at a morgue? Would they be showing it off in a glass case like a museum artifact to show what Chuck was up against? Leon's family (and their lawyers) might not like that, even if their relative was a psycho. It might make more sense if Duke uses his EDF ties to take Chuck to the morgue to see Leon's body as a way of restoring his confidence. "Look what you did to this guy, Chuck. Could a 'pussy' do this?" Dead Rising/Duke crossover New Combo Weapon Idea: I decided to come up with a new combo weapon for this crossover: Power Armor + Paint Spray + Bat Costume Cape + Jetpack + Alien Technology Remnants + Dr.Proton's Technology Remnants + Rocket Boots + Laser Helmet/Laser Mask + Laser Gun + Laser Sword= Emerald Knight's Power Armor. What do you think of this idea? And what compliments could Duke and the EDF Officers say when they see Chuck wearing the Emerald Knight's Power Armor? should it be called Combo Armor? Here's one example for a compliment that Duke could say to Chuck when he sees him with the Power Armor: "Chuck, you have officially made Power Armor manly." Could you please come up with other examples of compliments for Duke and the EDF officers to say? T-Neck's response: The element of Combo Armor seems like a clever hybrid of Chuck and Duke's universes. If you call it Power Armor, it'll sound more biased towards Duke so I'd just call it Combo Armor. I think it's a great idea. That is one hell of an item list to make it, though. Is it supposed to be extremely overpowered? I already gave you my thoughts about the "what would he/she say" questions back when you made the first Duke Nukem/Dead Rising crossover thread. As the author of this project, you've gotta start figuring out what these characters will say for yourself. Otherwise, I'd just be ghostwriting most of the dialog for you. I'm not as well versed in the Duke Nukem universe as you think. Hell, I had to spoil elements of Duke Nukem Forever's plot for myself to help answer your questions in the crossover thread you made - not that I'm mad about it; I tried the demo a long time ago and decided that I wasn't really interested in playing the full game. Sorry for constanly asking dialouge questions, TNeck. Oh, and another thing, I decided the Combo Armor would be overpowered, even for some bosses. Here another compliment that I think Duke could say to Chuck when he sees Chuck wearing the Combo Armor: Power Armor may be for P***ies, but guys like Greene over here are capable of making Combo Armor manly and awesome.Hey Chuck, I think saving those nerds really did pay off" Why do you think Duke would say this to Chuck?